Popular Song
by VitaminH2O-Energy
Summary: Sakura is the popular girl at school and everyone's best friend. So when she finds out geeky Naruto had a crush on her popular friend Hinata of course she's willing to help him for an exchange of course. But what happens when the new and improved Naruto catches a different and unintended eye?
1. First Day of School

**hey guys here's a new fan fiction that was inspired by a song by Ariana Grande and Mika call popular song. so I hope you like it and I'm sorry for any typos I was in such a rush to get this out that I didn't do a spell check so enjoy!**

**...**

There was truly nothing like the first day of school. Sure every kid can't wait for the joys and exploits of summer vacation, but after a while it does get old and one begins to look forward to the exuberant feeling of learning and that certain itch to write the many essays they'd be plagued with throughout the year, no matter how much they'd regret it later. But there is no one who looks forward to the school year more than the newly deemed seniors of the new year and Sakura Haruno was just that.

No scratch that. Sakura Haruno was a senior. She was the senior. She was the girl from those cliche high school movies and was not ashamed to admit it. She was the social queen of Konoha High and knew everybody and also, a bad habit she was dying to break, she knew everything about everybody. She had to admit she could be too gossipy at times. She rarely had enemies though because she knew how to be a likeable person. Of course this meant she was also familiar with the party throwing clause that came with being popular. She threw them as well as attended them and was always the highlight of the night and the talk of the school the next day. She was cheer captain, no surprise their and voted for Best Looks, Best Car, Best Personality, and Most likely to succeed. All before her senior year.

And her looks were truly that to be jealous of. Last year she wore her pink hair in a short layered cut but she wanted a change. She wanted to go out of senior year with a bang. She grew her hair out down to the arch of her back and wore it in deep waves. Her eyes were a bright emerald color something that was quite rare at her school since most girls had blue or brown eyes. Her body was naturally curvy, not a perfect hourglass figure, but still curvy enough to attract her many suitors.

Yes Sakura was pretty much wonderful...except when it came to academics. She was an absolute dunce. She knew that this year she'd have to way more than grow her hair out to go out of senior year with a bang. She'd have to actually pass to go out of senior year at all.

The 17 year old sighed as she layed in her queen sized bed staring at the ceiling. Saying that her parents spoiled her was an understatement, anyone can see that from the lavish gifts they gave her or by her rather large bedroom even. This year was going to be particularly hard on her since she'd actually have to study for everything. Putting the thoughts off, she sat up bringing her silk golden sheets to her waist and looked at her lazy puppy, Nougat.

"Today's the big day, boy," she said smiling at the dark Husky pup. "Senior year."

The dog raised his head and let out a small yap before resting his head on one of the pillows.

"I know. What to wear?" She asked getting out of bed finally and walking towards her walk in closet.

"Maybe something that screams I'm not a slut but I can be one." A voice said startling the pinkette. She turned around to be faced with her best friend.

"Hinata, how'd you get in?" She asked taking a look at the purple haired girl's outfit. Hinata was somewhat like her friend. She was popular also but she was somehow shy around new people. She had good looks: purple shoulder length hair, light grey eyes, and huge breasts that Sakura was jealous of, not that she'd ever admit that out loud but she loved the Hyuuga and they had been friends since freshman year.

"Your mom was going to the hospital early. She said something about having several babies to deliver and she let me in." Hinata said rummaging through the clothes hanging up. "And I thought my family were workaholics. You haven't picked out anything yet? You have about twenty minutes."

Sakura scoffed grabbing her black corset off the hanger and khaki shorts off the shelf. "I'm going for this new fashionably late thing." She said walking out the closet.

"Oh so that's what we're calling it." Hinata smirked grabbing her friends black wedges and sitting them on the bed before scratching between Nougat's ears. "So...how are you...you know after the whole breakup thing?"

Sakura visibly stiffened. She put on her clothes silently before answering with a fake smile. "I'm fine Hinata. Sasuke isn't the only fish in the sea."

"Yeah but you're fishing in a pond. I mean Konoha doesn't really have a wide range of hotties. You were lucky enough to find a good one. Of course...he had his faults-"

"Hinata!" Sakura spat. "Drop it ok? A new year means that last year's drama is history."

Sasuke Uchiha was...bittersweet. It was a pleasure and pain experienced rolled into one. He was one bad ex she did not want to think about and for once she was glad he had graduated last year.

"This year I just want to focus on cheerleading, and awesome parties, and prom-"

"And your very lacking grades. How in the hell are you going to graduate when you can barely pass home economics?" Hinata mused as Sakura made her way to her vanity.

"I don't know. Maybe God will send me a guardian angel that's good at academics." Sakura said sarcastically. She didn't want to think about Sasuke,or grades...she just wanted to indulge in her senior status.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Konoha Academy never looked more pristine than it did on the first day of school. The halls were freshly waxed and and smelled of fresh pine and the green lockers glisten beneath the fluorescent lights. It didn't shock the girls that every inch of wall was covered in posters and flyers recruiting students to join various clubs and organizations.

"Who's idea was it again to start a hot air balloon club?" Hinata asked her nose scrunching up at the flyer that was taped to her locker.

Sakura giggle taking the poster from her pale hands and analyzing it. "Sounds like something Gai sensei would start. I think I'm perfectly fine on the ground."

She opened her locker and was instantly greeted with something she wish she hadn't seen. "Oh," she simply said staring at the picture of her and Sasuke on the inside of the door. "I forgot about this."

Hinata peeked over at her friend, her mouth forming an "o" when she realized what the pinkette was looking at. Suddenly Sakura slammed the locker closed giving her friend an uneasy smile. "Oh well. C'est la vie." She said turning around to walk off unfortunately not seeing the body she crashed into.

Several college level books fell to the ground including government, economics, literature, and calculus. Sakura's head hurt just thinking about attempting any of them. Who in they're right mind would be taking these classes in high school? She looked up to see a blonde spiky hair boy collecting the books. She gave a sigh and then a small genuine smile as she immediately understood who she had collided with. Hell the whole school knew of him but she actually new him.

Naruto Uzumaki. The biggest nerd in school.

Naruto wasn't just smart. He was inhumanely smart. He was a dead ringer for valedictorian with a 4.8 GPA and was often a student teacher and/or tutor aid for most teachers and students. However, he was treated like every other nerd: bullied and overlooked. Yes, he was treated badly by everyone except

Sakura.

Sakura had met him two years ago much how they ran into each other today. He was carrying his lunch and she had carelessly bumped into him sending mashed potatoes down his ahem trousers. The school called him Tater Nuts and Spuds for months. Luckily for her, he was as forgiving as she was nice and they became close acquaintances. Every now and then she'd speak to him or wave when she saw him but nothing more. She really pitied him though, he was really too nice of a guy to be underrated. He just...need some work.

His hair wasn't the image of perfection, his short spiky locks held in place by a blue headband, and it actually looked like it needed a really good wash. He had pretty ice blue eyes but no one could tell due to his thick black bifocals and his pearly whites were hidden behind a iron gridlock of silver braces. He always seemed to sport an orange jacket and wore it zipped all the way so know one ever saw his shirts and his wardrobe obviously only consisted of black and khaki slacks which were accompanied by the same dingy white tennis shoes everyday.

It was a huge understatement saying he wasn't fashion forward.

"Hmm, Naruto," she said crouching down to help him "we have to stop meeting this way." She gave him an easy smile and patted his back. The blonde looked at her face, nervousness gracing his expression, and pushed up his glasses.

"Oh, Sakura, it's just you." He sighed with relief.

Sakura giggled at this and stood up. "You were expecting the Easter bunny maybe. Who else do you know with pink hair?"

He dusted off his pants and stood up balancing his books in his hands. "I thought you were...never mind."

Sakura read the title of the green book in her hand. "Calculus. Why are you taking college level math?" She mused aloud shivering at the thought of her taking such a class.

"Because I like math." He answered shifting his weight to his right foot. He seemed to be in a hurry. She set the book on top of his stack and smiled once again.

"Good luck with that."

"Yeah," Hinata said closing her locker to join the conversation. "I heard Kakashi sensei was killer."

Sakura stared at the blonde's frozen expression not sure what to think of it. One minute they were talking then his face just flushed and his mouth went agape. She followed his eye sight to see that it was locked on Hinata who was texting on her phone. Hmm.

"Well Naruto. I'll see you in homeroom." Sakura said snapping him out of his tremor.

His face flushed even redder and he began to stutter as he quickly scurried away. Sakura watched his retreating form and laughed smiling at the Hyuuga. "I think he likes you." She said to the girl who looked up from her phone.

"Who?"

"Naruto."

"Who?"

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki...the boy we were just talking to?"

"Ohhhhh," Hinata said slinging her tote bag on her shoulder. "How...cute?"

"Oh come on Hinata! He's a great guy and plus you're not one to be shallow." Sakura said following the violet haired girl to her homeroom.

"It's not that I'm judging his looks...he's just...not my type." She said justifying her reasoning.

"Oh and idiot playboy is your type? I forget...are you and Kiba on or off right now?" Sakura asked folding her arm smirking. Hinata blushed and waved off the rosette.

"I'll see you after class."

Sakura sighed at her retreating form and began to make her way to her homeroom. She supposed being a matchmaker wasn't really her job or in her job description besides if Naruto liked her, he should man up and do the work himself.

She made it through the door right when the bell rung and sat in the back corner by her friend Ino and Shikamaru. Ino was her other right hand man...er...woman. She was her cocaptain for the cheer squad and her source of gossip. Of course at times she was a real spoiled brat but she learned to put up with it.

"Bout time you showed up, forehead." The blonde smiled scooting over so that Sakura could sit down at the table. She frowned at the nickname but then smiled.

"I'm fashionably on time, pig." She stuck out her tongue. "Hey Shika. How's it going?"

The boy simply waved blowing out and exasperating sigh. "I wish Kakashi would just pass out the schedules already. Waiting for my classes is so troublesome."

"Anybody ever tell you you come off as emo?" Sakura asked raising a brow.

"Aren't we all a little emo?"

The girls shook their heads and turned to face each other forming their own side conversation. "So what'd you do this summer?" Ino asked.

"Oh I just worked mainly."

She gasped and leaned in. "I told you to get involved in no strings attached sex. Not work the day away!" Oy.

She was never gonna hear the end of this. Time to do the best acting she'd see all day. "Oh...I did that too. It so string free, it slipped my mind." She lied. Ino was another person who'd tried to comfort her through last year's breakup drama. Although Sakura didn't consider constant jabs at her sex life much help.

"Oh yeah? What was his name?" Ino challenged. Oh crap. Sakura looked around the room.

"His name was...Nike!"

Ino blinked. "Nike?...like the shoe?"

"Yes. Nike...Chalk. Nike Chalk was his name."

"Oh you're a little liar!" Ino yelled causing some students to look at them.

"Would you calm down! And I'm not lying." Sakura said avoiding eye contact by pulling out her makeup compact.

"Oh please! Nike chalk? That doesn't sound like a name! Not even a name you'd scream during climax!"

"I'd love to know what you're talking about, Ms. Yamanaka." A calm voice said.

The girls looked up only to be greeted by the handsome semi masked face of the Calculus/their homeroom teacher Kakashi Hatake who was looking at them, one eyebrow raised a stack of lime green papers in hand.

"Why Kakashi, I was talking about the zenith point of a very good book...what did you think I was talking about?" Ino said innocently.

Kakashi smiled shaking his head put three schedules in front of us. "Trust me Ms. Yamanaka, I read enough Icha Icha to know what you're actually talking about." He said walking by.

Sakura chuckled,grabbing her schedule.

Sakura Haruno

Senior

Homeroom: Kakashi Hatake

1st period College Economics

2nd period College Calculus

3rd period Gym

4th period College Literature

5th period Home Economics

6th period College Physics & Chemistry

7th period College Government

Sakura's eyes widened. "What the hell?" She knew that she definitely signed up for prep classes she even remember considered a remedial class. And what was up with Home Ec! She couldn't cook! She can't even boil water!

Ino looked over at her schedule and winced. "Ooh. That's harsh."


	2. Period 1: Economics

**Hello guys! To be completely honest, the only reason I chose to update this story was because I saw that it had 600 views which is better than none. I really hate to be THAT person, but I would really appreciate some feedback i.e. reviews. Nothing warms my heart more than to here I'm doing a good job, or a bad job. I mean particularly I don't like flames but if you feel like it's something important like grammar or misspelling or proofreading or even feedback of why you don't like a character I'd greatly encourage that. Also I encourage reading my many other stories. Anyway, here's the story!**

…**.**

Sakura was among the bunch of students that arrived late to the first period economics class. She strolled in nonchalantly greeting those who smiled at her and hugging a few as she scanned the room for an available seat. Many of her friends motioned for her to sit by them, but she thought better of it. She knew she wouldn't get any work done if she sat by them so she opted for good grades over good social life. Spotting a familiar face she rushed over to the desk next to Naruto and sat down smiling at him in the process.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked looking slightly confused. "You do realize there's an open seat by TenTen…and one by Kiba?"

She nodded and gave him an assuring smile. "I know, but I actually want to do better academically wise this year."

"You want to cheat off me again." The blonde stated more than asked.

Sakura sweat dropped. "No! Honestly, I want to learn everything by myself, but I am glad I have you in this class in case I need help." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto noticed some of the guys in the room glaring daggers at him and shrugged from under her touch. "Looks like some of your friends aren't that excited about it." He mumbled under his breath pushing his glasses up on his face.

Sakura looked around and then back at the blonde. She knew talking to someone like Naruto would do things to her reputation but she should really be nice to him. He did help her a lot. Besides, she was friends with everyone, plus she really shouldn't strain a relationship with someone that was willing to help her.

"Do you want me to say something to them Naruto? Because if they're making you uncomfortable I can tell them off right now." The pinkette said getting worked up.

Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled down back into her seat. "Oh god no." he said. "I'd just be paying for it later. Just let it go."

Sakura watched the boy with a great deal of interest. He stared at his desk for a long time and after a while she wondered exactly what he was thinking about. He wasn't that bad looking actually. Maybe if he lost the glasses and the braces and the clothes. Ok, so he needed a lot of work.

"Sakura you're staring is hard to ignore." He said looking forward.

"I can't help it. You're just so hot." The pinkette teased crossing her legs. The blonde rolled his eyes as if he didn't believed her and continued looking straight. Sakura decided if she wanted to make good grades that she should mimic him so she too looked forward.

He drummed his fingers along the desk.

So did she.

He scooted his chair closer to his desk.

So did she.

"Are you copying me?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Stop it. It's annoying."

"They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." Sakura beamed. Naruto groaned.

"Ok, class." The teacher said as he walked in and began writing on the board. "Multinational institutions such as the World Trade Organization, the International Monetary Fund, and the World Bank are widely recognized as leading forces behind neo-liberal globalization. What is less clear is the role each plays in the process. This course is an introduction to and critical examination of the African experience with multinational institutions and globalization. Topics will include overall economic performance throughout the continent in the past 30 years; the impact of the IMF and World Bank programs; challenges confronting agricultural development; the rise and recent success of developing country coalitions within the WTO and their potential for increasing the power of African nations within the global arena; an exploration of viable development alternatives; and a discussion of the democratic reforms that took place in the 1990s and their implication for proposed solutions to poverty in Sub-Saharan Africa."

Sakura dropped her pen. _Are you kidding me! _She cried. _I didn't understand not one word he just said!_ She looked over at Naruto who was busy taking notes. She quickly pulled her notebook and began scribbling what was on his page.

"I thought you said you were doing things for yourself." He whispered.

She blushed having been caught but quickly recovered. "I got lost. Looks like I'm going to need your help after all."

"No."

Sakura almost did a double take. "What? What do you mean no?"

"Exactly what I said, no." he repeated.

"But Naruto-"

"I'm not about to go through being beat up and tormented just to help you take credit for my work. You're a good friend Sakura but not that good of a friend." He said turning back to the board.

"But Naruto!" she whispered. The blonde continued focusing his attention on the board. "Naruto!" He ignored her further still. She sat in her seat blinking blankly. _There must be something I can hold over him….anything…think Sakura think._

She sat up and smiled. Leaning towards the boy, she whispered in his ear, "What about Hinata?"

He visibly stiffened and looked at her briefly. "W-What about her?" he asked still writing.

"Oh, please! You practically pass out when someone mentions her name or when you see her. It's obvious that you like her. So what do say? You help me and I help you?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Are you trying to pimp me out to your friend for test answers?" he asked disgusted. "Sakura you're better than that."

"Oh come on Naruto!" she yelled. The class including the teacher looked at her.

"Ms. Haruno, it would seem you have a problem sitting next to Mr. Uzumaki. Why don't you come keep Kiba some company?" the professor said more than asked.

"Yeah!" Kiba exclaimed as the class chuckled at his antics.

Sakura looked at Naruto for help but he just looked at his paper. "Fine." She said standing up and adjusting her corset. Some of the guys cat-called as she walked towards the front of the class and plopped down in the desk next to Kiba.

…

When class was over, Sakura waited for the blond outside. "I can't believe you let me get in trouble like that!" she fumed as he walked out.

"It's not my fault. You were disturbing the class." He said holding his books.

Sakura was about to let out a slew of choice words, when Hinata walked up. Naruto began visibly shaking and Sakura smirked at him.

"Sakura, we need to get together and figure out when the first cheerleading the tryouts should be." The lavender haired girl said, eyes focused on her friend. When the pinkette didn't respond she followed her eyes to see the blonde haired boy again. "Oh, you again." She said. She turned back to Sakura waiting for a response.

"Um, at lunch is perfect." She said smiling. Hinata nodded and took off to her next class. Sakura cockily stared back at the blond. "Will you help me now?" she asked.

"No!" Naruto said blushing. "Now if you excuse me I have Calculus."

"Weird, so do I!" Sakura beamed following a groaning Uzumaki.


End file.
